This invention relates to a chemical reaction installation, and more particularly to such an installation of the type in which a large number of chemical reaction vessels are arranged in such a manner as to increase the yield density.
A fuel cell electric power-generating installation which is one example of chemical reaction installation is provided with a number of fuel cell stacks (chemical reaction vessels) which receive fuel gas to produce an electrical output. The arrangement of the fuel cell stacks determines the installation area of the overall chemical reaction installation. Particularly, with a larger-capacity design, it becomes more important to provide the type of arrangement of chemical reaction vessels which can achieve a high yield density.
In this connection, Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-229771 (entitled "Fuel Cell Electric Power-generating Installation") proposes an arrangement in which a building is of a multi-story construction, and chemical reaction vessels are arranged on a circle at each floor, and the chemical reaction vessels are moved in a horizontal direction by an overhead crane to effect the maintenance.
Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-304581 (entitled "Fuel Cell Electric Power-generating Installation") proposes an arrangement in which a building is of a multi-story construction, and a plurality of chemical reaction vessels are formed at each floor by an integral block method.
Generally, when a number of chemical reaction vessels are arranged in a building in such a manner as to achieve a high yield density and also to enhance the maintainability and the availability, there are encountered several problems to be solved.
If the chemical reaction vessels are arranged in a three-dimensional manner, a unit installation area can be utilized efficiently; however, the maintainability and the availability are adversely affected. And besides, when part of the chemical reaction vessels are to be exchanged, the other chemical reaction vessels of the same system or group must also be stopped, and therefore the availability of the overall plant is adversely affected.
In this connection, in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 62-229771 (entitled "Fuel Cell Electric Power-generating Installation"), the overhead cranes, serving as power sources for horizontally moving the chemical reaction vessels, must be provided independently on the floors of the building, respectively. This increases the initial cost. In Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 63-304581 (entitled "Fuel Cell Electric Power-generating Installation"), the building is of a multi-story construction and a plurality of chemical reaction vessels are formed at each floor by the integral block method, and therefore this construction is not suited for the exchange of the stack, and the output of the plant is greatly decreased at the time of the maintenance.